I Hope You Dance
by KatrinaLou1990
Summary: When Quinn requests that all of the Glee clubs write letters to Beth - this is the results.
1. Quinn  1

To my dear baby Beth,

I know that if you ever read this letter that you'll no longer be a baby but that is how I will always remember you. Today you are one month old and I can't even begin to imagine the ways in which you have changed in that short time. The image of you in my head and my heart is still of you as a tiny baby tightly wrapped in a pink blanket. You were beautiful. Don't let anyone ever tell you any different Beth. You will always be beautiful.

I don't know how much your mom has told you about me. I don't even know if she will tell you about me. But I hope that one day you will know who I am and that you will understand why I have done what I have. I hope that one day you might even thank me for making the right decision although sometimes I'm sure we will both feel it was wrong.

I am Quinn Fabray and today I am sixteen years old. I am your birth mother. These are things that I know to be true. The rest of my life at the moment seems to be a series of what ifs and maybes but I doubt it'll always be that way.

Before you were born I was a different person. I was a Cheerio – something which I doubt means anything to you. I was head cheerleader with a nationals winning team and I was popular. I had power within my school and my life and I was pretty much unstoppable. Sometimes I look back on those days with a longing to be back where I was and to be that person once again but other times I look back and I don't like that person. I hope that you one day you know what it is to be popular and to have friends and to part of something big but I hope that you are able to keep your head and stay grounded with it. I want you to be well liked not feared.

But aside from being a Cheerio (and I hope to be one again), I am a member of another group – a group which is more special and which in turn makes me feel special. I am a member of New Directions. By the time you read this the group may no longer exist and even if does we will no longer be a part of it but believe me Beth in the here and now New Directions is incredible. We are a Glee club – I'm sure your mom will have told you all about Glee clubs and I hope she will be kind to us – made up of a group of misfits. We are an odd looking bunch and yet we are a family. The people I sing and dance with in that group supported me so much when I was pregnant with you and I don't think I could have gotten through it without them. Your dad is also in New Directions along with an extended family that you will never know. You were their Beth as much as you were mine.

The day you were born they waited outside the hospital room. They were my biggest support and I know that deep down they hoped that I would keep you that they would get to help raise you. Your 'uncle' Kurt and your 'auntie' Mercedes would have ensured that you were always the trendiest, most stylish baby on the planet. You probably would have ended up having miniature versions of all our glee club outfits. You could have been our little mascot. Oh Beth as I write this I can always imagine that and it's an image that brings a smile to my face. I hope one day you have friends like these.

The day you were born I held you and I did wonder about what it would be like to raise you. You were this beautiful tiny person and for a moment I couldn't help but think how much work would go in to caring for someone so little. But then I realised that you being so little scared me. How could I be trusted to look after someone so precious? I can barely look after myself at the best of times. You just have to look at the way I've lived my life up to this point.

The day you were born I met the woman who would become your mom. I already knew her a little bit. She was the coach of our biggest Glee club rivals at regionals and another thing but it's not my place to tell you about that. Even though you weren't hers at the point I could see the love and longing in her eyes. I think you were destined to be hers. But she gave me, and your dad, a gift that day. She used the name with had picked out for you. Your dad sang Beth to me when we were talking about names and when she asked us in the hospital if you had a name that was what he told her.

There are so many things I want for you Beth. There are so many mistakes I hope you never make. There are so many experiences that I hope you have.

I hope that life is good to you Beth. I hope that you are always free and happy and that you never allow yourself to be beaten down. I hope that you never stop dancing around your bedroom, singing in to microphone and that one day maybe you'll dance and sing on a stage as part of your own Glee club.

No matter what anyone says to you Beth remember that winning or losing isn't everything. Always remember that you are your own person and that the world doesn't need another Quinn Fabray, Shelby Corcoran or Sue Sylvester but it does need a Beth Corcoran.

One day I hope to meet you. I hope that it'll be a happy meeting and that maybe we can be friends or at the very least have some sort of relationship. I'd like that very much.

I always loved you and always will.

Your birth mom,

Quinn


	2. Puck  1

Dear Beth,

I am not much of a writer. I'm not much of anything really but your mom – your birth mom that is – asked everyone to do this – to write you a letter. I suppose the one from me is more important than the others. I'm your dad.

People call me Puck but my names really Noah – Noah Puckerman.

I don't really know what to say to you. Everything is all pretty messed up. I guess it must be much worse for Quinn because she's your mom and everything and probably has milk and stuff to deal with. But it's hard for me too y'know.

I named you. I picked a fair few names out but your mom had other ideas but she came round to my way of thinking when I sang Beth to her. I hope you like your name because it's pretty much the only thing we're getting to give you.

I don't really know what you want to know about me Beth. Probably very little given you are a one month old baby but the future you would probably have questions. I'm popular and a member of the football team. Those are two of the most important things in my life and two of the biggest things I have going for me.

I'm also kind of a bad boy – the sort of boy your mom is going to tell you not to go out with and I have to say Beth I do agree with that although I know (if your anything like Quinn) you won't listen that all that. But if you do I hope that like Quinn you have the power to stick up for yourself. Your mom can be pretty scary when she wants to be.

But seriously Beth I'm not all bad. I'll let you in to a secret – between you and me. I actually really enjoy being a member of Glee club too. I enjoy the singing and actually getting to be myself for once without having to have all the pretence of always being the tough guy.

I hope that you grow up happy. I hope that you have your mom's good looks (because believe me Beth she is HOT). I hope that you are able to stand up for yourself and that you give the bullies (like me) a hard time back.

Enjoy everything.

Noah – your dad


	3. Mercedes 1

To Beth,

I'm Mercedes Jones and your mom (Quinn) told me that if she had kept you I would have been like your godmother. I think that's kind of cool.

Me and your mom are very different and if it hadn't of been for the Glee club we probably never would have become friends. Before Glee, I was the sort of person your mom didn't even acknowledge I was so low down on the food chain. Don't get me wrong, I do like your mom, but before Glee she was kind of a bitch. But things are different now.

Your mom is this incredibly beautiful person. I'm not sure if you'll have seen photos of her but she really is. She's kind of your stereotypical beautiful cheerleader with her long blond hair and big green eyes and of course the perfect stick thin figure. But she paid quite a big price to be that way. You see part of being a Cheerio is that you have to fit in with their ideal and sometimes you'll do absolutely anything to be that way. I learnt my lesson with a bit of help, ironically, from your mom. I suppose before Glee club I only really saw your mom as being beautiful on the outside but after everything I can see she is pretty beautiful inside as well.

Before you were born your mom actually lived with me for a while and I guess that means I feel a sort of deeper connection with you than I would have done otherwise. I felt you kick inside your mom's belly and even saw the movements of your little hands and feet as well. Before that I wasn't really all that interested in babies and pregnancy and all that jazz but actually it was really quite cool. I was even there when you were born. Your mom actually requested that I was in the delivery room with her.

You were absolutely perfect. I was one of the first people in this world who saw you Beth Corcoran and it is something I'll never forget – although it has put me off giving birth for a good few years. You looked like Quinn as much as a new born baby can resemble anyone.

But Beth I hope that when you are older if you are as gorgeous as your mom (and dad) are that you don't abuse your looks. I hope that you won't discriminate against others because they aren't as perfect as you are because the person who could be your best friend or your biggest support could be the person you are abusing.

People aren't just what you see on the outside and that's a really hard lesson to learn. Some people never learn it because they are just too blind or ignorant to see beyond the surface. There are far too many people like that in this world – and right now it seems like most of them go to Mckinley. I hope that you never have to go through the pain of someone ignoring you just because you aren't perfect and don't fit the norm.

Everyone is perfect. Everyone is normal. Everyone is beautiful.

One day I hope to tell you the story of how I stood up in front of my school and sang Beautiful. A song that by the time you are grown up will probably be practically unknown. But regardless I hope to be able to describe to you that moment – where for a second I felt united and equal.

Sometimes I wish that Quinn had kept you just so that I could watch you grow and to see the type of person you'd become. But actually I respect your mom a lot because I can see just how difficult the decision has been for her. I respect her because she has tried to give you the best start in life no matter how difficult it would have been for her to give you up. I don't think I could have been that strong. I hope you get her strength.

Smile always (and if you ever require style tips look me up)

Mercedes


	4. Rachel 1

Dear Beth,

I've put a gold star at the top of this letter just for you. I hope that you appreciate that gold star because they are kind of my thing and I don't just give them to everyone but you are special – like me. So I guess you deserved one. So please accept that your first ever gold star came from me Rachel Berry – a gift from one star to another.

Since you were born I've thought about you a lot. Not in a creepy way but in a curious sort of way. You may only be weeks old but you already have so many things that I have only ever dreamed of. So much of who you are Beth Corcoran is who I dreamed of being.

I've spoken to Quinn about this probably a lot more than I needed to. When she suggested this little project I was so unsure of whether I could even write you a letter. I wasn't sure that it was right or even that Shelby would allow me to. Or more precisely that Shelby would ever let you read it. But as I thought more about it the more I realised I couldn't not write to you. But I needed to know how much Quinn was going to tell you – and as it turns out not much. I'm not sure it's my place to tell you either but somehow I don't really see how I can write this without saying it either.

I hope that you already know this. I hope that what I tell you is not a shock. I hope that you are accepting. Little Beth I am your big sister.

I wonder as you read this whether you are sad that you were denied having access to your big sister. Would you have enjoyed talking to me about your make-up and clothing? Would we have practiced routines together? We could have been a proper little act – Rachel and Beth. Of course my name would come first as I am the oldest but we would have had fun - me and you up on the stage singing and dancing together. I bet Shelby would have dressed us wonderfully and that our choreography would always have been right on the money and our vocals perfect.

Ok so I know it never would have happened really. I know that I wasn't what Shelby wanted at the time. I know that if Shelby had had me as a baby that she probably wouldn't have adopted you. But a girl can dream can't she?

It still hurts me y'know that Shelby didn't want me or at least not me as I am now. She wanted me to still be a baby – someone who was dependent on her and could be moulded in her image not someone who was grown up. But she was wrong about me not needing her. I think I need her now even more than I did when I was little. I think now I am older there are things I need that two dads (no matter how wonderful they are) can't quite manage. So when I found Shelby I thought everything was going right for me for once. I thought everything was coming right for me, for once.

I was crushed. I just didn't really imagine that anything was going to go wrong. It hurt too when I realised she was adopting you. It felt almost as if she were replacing me and I guess in a way she was but I don't really hold it against you Beth. I just wish that maybe she could have had room for both of us.

I hope that you are able to fulfil all of Shelby's hopes for you and that you are able to make her happy. Maybe one day you'll be the one to bring us all together. Your connection to me as both a big sister and as a friend of your birth mom. Maybe you'll be the little thread of star dust weaving two stars together in to a family.

I hope that you never feel the disappointment I've felt. I'd had to think of you as being unhappy in life and I know Quinn would hate that too. It's strange me and Quinn are so different and yet we both have this super strong connection to you. I hope she doesn't feel I am stepping on her toes in any way with the way I talk of you sometimes.

I hope one day you get to sing on a stage and enjoy it just as much as I do. I don't doubt you have star potential. How could you not? But I hope you use it. I'm sure you'll love the feeling on an audience captivated by you and hanging on every note you sing. There's absolutely no feeling like it. There will be those who try to deny your potential and talent but learn to ignore them Beth. I doubt they would know what talent was if it hit them in the face with a slushee (something I hope you don't experience either).

There's so much I think I want to say to you but I don't think now is the time. Maybe Quinn will let me include more than one letter or I can send me own letter later.

Remember to sing out loud because you never know who might be listening (ready to snap you up)

Love

Rachel Berry


End file.
